What Am I To You?
by Sannihyun
Summary: [MEANIE or MINWON of Seventeen] [Mingyu x Wonwoo] Who cares about my emotions? You can play with me until you're sick of me. You can break me if that's what you want. Because I'm a toy, toy. — Oneshot, Completed
_Who cares about my emotions? You can play with me until you're sick of me. You can break me if that's what you want. Because I'm a toy, toy._

* * *

 _._

Proudly Present,

.

.

 **What Am I To You?**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

 **Based on Block B's song, "Toy"**

.

.

Kim Mingyu bukanlah pemuda yang mudah jatuh cinta. Ia jatuh cinta baru sekali seumur hidupnya selama dua puluh tahun ini, dan itu pada Jeon Wonwoo. Laki–laki itu adalah kakak kelas Mingyu semasa keduanya menengah atas. Mingyu percaya pada cinta yang terjadi pada pandangan pertama—karena Mingyu mengalaminya sendiri. Saat itu ia tengah membereskan kelasnya karena memang Selasa adalah piketnya. Wonwoo berjalan dikoridor depan kelas Mingyu, tanpa sengaja mata Mingyu menangkap setiap gerak–gerik Wonwoo. Saat pemuda itu berbalik menatap Mingyu, tepat pada saat itu Mingyu merasakan ribuan kupu–kupu memenuhi perutnya.

Terdengar klise dan melankolis? Namun, begitulah—Mingyu jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo pada pandangan pertama. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Mingyu mencoba untuk mendekati Wonwoo. Teman–teman Mingyu awalnya mendukung—Seokmin adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan untuk menyerah atas Wonwoo. Namun, Mingyu selalu menolak. Seokmin mengatakan bahwa masih banyak pemuda yang lebih baik, tapi bagi Mingyu, Wonwoo adalah yang terbaik.

Sekarang, setelah dirinya dekat—sangat dekat—dengan Wonwoo ia tahu. Ia mengerti kenapa Seokmin menyuruhnya untuk mundur dan menyerah. Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang seperti dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang, Wonwoo tidak lebih baik dari sebuah parasit yang menghancurkan hidup tumbuhan lain. Setelah Mingyu terperangkap pesona Wonwoo, dia baru sadar akan hal itu. Namun, apa dayanya? Dia tidak bisa keluar dari labirin yang Wonwoo buat.

.

.

* * *

 _When I'm no longer useful you would secretly throw me away_

* * *

"Wonwoo–hyung, hari Kamis nanti bisa menemaniku menonton film?" tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo dengan senyuman manisnya. "Aku sudah membeli dua tiket untuk kita berdua."

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Gyu. Kita bisa menghabiskan Kamis malam berdua."

Senyuman Mingyu semakin lebar ketika ia mendengarkan ucapan Wonwoo. Ia senang karena Wonwoo menyetujui ajakannya untuk menonton film _Captain America_ berdua. Ia sudah lama tidak pergi berdua dengan Wonwoo karena pemuda manis itu sudah sibuk dengan tugas–tugas kuliahnya. Belum lagi jika ada kegiatan kampus yang tidak bisa ditinggal atau diwakilkan. Maka waktu Wonwoo bersama dengan Mingyu sangat terbatas.

"Hyung, sebentar lagi akan diadakan tes masuk universitas. Dan aku memilih untuk masuk universitas yang sama denganmu." ujar Mingyu.

"Itu bagus, Gyu. Kita bisa menjadi sering bertemu." kekeh Wonwoo pelan.

Kekekah Wonwoo merupakan alunan musik yang sangat Mingyu sukai. Bukan bermaksud untuk dramatis, namun Mingyu benar–benar menyukainya. Suara tawa Wonwoo bagaikan obat penenang bagi Mingyu, apalagi Mingyu lah alasan dibalik tawa itu.

Wonwoo mendekat kearah Mingyu. Ia duduk disebelah Mingyu dan memeluk Mingyu dari samping. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada pundak Mingyu dengan nyamannya, "Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Dosen–dosen tua itu membuat kepalaku pening."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk melingkari tubuh Wonwoo, "Istirahatlah dikamarku, hyung. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat makan malam nanti. Lagipula aku juga harus membersihkan apartemenku yang berantakan ini."

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, "Aku ingin _cuddling_ denganmu. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati." Mingyu terkekeh pelan.

Mingyu menuntun Wonwoo untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya. Wonwoo memang sudah sering datang keapartemennya untuk menginap atau sekedar mampir. Mingyu tidak keberatan sekali, ia malah senang dengan adanya Wonwoo disekitarnya. Mingyu menyukai eksistensi Wonwoo disekitarnya.

Keduanya menaikki ranjang Mingyu dan berbaring disana. Wonwoo segera mendekat kearah Mingyu dan kemudian Mingyu merengkuh Wonwoo dalam pelukannya. Mingyu mengecup dahi Wonwoo penuh dengan kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Tangan Mingyu mengusap punggung Wonwoo dengan pelan.

"Tidurlah, hyung." ujar Mingyu. "Setidaknya istirahatlah sebentar."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia menyamankan dirinya dalam rengkuhan Mingyu. Wonwoo mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, namun belum sampai ia tertidur, ponselnya bordering keras dari arah ruang tamu apartemen Mingyu. Wonwoo menghela nafas kemudian melepaskan rengkuhan nyaman Mingyu dan berjalan menuju ponselnya.

Mingyu tersenyum maklum. Ia hanya dapat menatap kepergian Wonwoo dari kamarnya, tak berbicara apapun. Beberapa menit menunggu, Wonwoo sudah bediri dipintu kamarnya lengkap dengan jaket yang ia kenakan dan tas ranselnya.

Mingyu mengangkat alisnya, bertanya. "Kemana, hyung?"

"Aku harus ke apartemen Junhui." ujarnya sembari tersenyum manis, "Sampai bertemu besok, Gyu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti malam."

Belum sempat Mingyu membalas perkataan Wonwoo, pemuda yang lebih tua sudah menghilang dari jangkauan pandang Mingyu. Hal itu membuat Mingyu menelan rasa kecewanya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Wonwoo, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia tetap merasakan kekecewaan yang kentara. Mingyu tidak ingin tertelan rasa kecewa, namun apa yang dapat ia lakukan jika memang itu yang tengah dirinya rasakan?

Wonwoo memang suka datang dan pergi seenaknya. Mingyu menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan kebahagian, Mingyu juga membiarkannya pergi dengan lapang dada. Itulah yang setiap hari Mingyu lakukan.

Setelah kepergian Wonwoo, Mingyu dengan sabar menunggu pesan yang Wonwoo janjikan hingga tengah malam, namun pesan itu tak pernah datang bahkan sampai esoknya.

.

.

* * *

 _Soon I will be put in the corner. But my fate is in your hands._

* * *

Mingyu bukanlah tipe orang pendendam dan suka marah–marah. Jadi ketika keesokan harinya Wonwoo datang padanya, meminta maaf dengan wajah memelas, maka Mingyu akan membalasnya dengan senyuman dan ucapan _'tidak apa–apa'_ —tipikal Kim Mingyu sekali. Mingyu selalu menerima perlakuan Wonwoo padanya, entah yang baik ataupun yang buruk.

"Mingyu–ya, maukah kau mengantarkanku kerumah Seungcheol–hyung?"

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca, "Pukul berapa, hyung? Aku harus ikut survey tugas kelompokku nanti sore."

Wonwoo berpikir sebentar, kemudian berucap. "Sekitar pukul empat sore, bagaimana?"

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku harus kerumah Seokmin untuk meneruskan tugas kelompokku." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan menyesal, "Apakah tidak apa–apa jika kau berangkat sendiri, hyung?"

"Baiklah." Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan.

Bohong jika Mingyu tidak melihat gurat kekecewaan dalam wajah Wonwoo. Mingyu paling tidak bisa melihat Wonwoo bersedih karena dirinya, karena pada dasarnya Mingyu tidak suka wajah sedih Wonwoo.

"Tapi, sepertinya aku bisa mengantarmu, hyung. Aku akan menghubungi Seokmin, mengatakan bahwa aku akan telat sedikit." Mingyu tersenyum.

Bibir Wonwoo tertarik untuk tersenyum. Ia segera menghambur untuk memeluk Mingyu. Memuji pemuda yang lebih muda karena mau mengantarnya. Mingyu membalas pelukan Wonwoo, ia mengusap punggung Wonwoo dengan gerakan pelan dan lembut.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku benar–benar menyayangimu kan, Gyu?" bisik Wonwoo.

Mingyu masih tersenyum. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Wonwoo dan mengangguk pelan, "Aku tahu, hyung. Karena aku juga sangat menyayangimu."— _mencintaimu._

"Seberapa besar?"

Mingyu terdiam sebentar, "Aku tidak bisa mengukurnya. Samudera kurang dalam untuk menggambarkan perasaanku padamu. Bumi ini juga kurang luas, hyung."

Wonwoo tertawa pelan, "Bodoh. Kata–katamu terlalu menjijikkan, Kim."

Mingyu ikut tertawa kecil. Bagaimanapun keduanya tidak boleh berisik, mereka tengah berada di salah satu sudut perpustakaan yang sepi mahasiswa. Mingyu melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Wonwoo. Tangannya kemudian mengusap pipi Wonwoo yang terasa sangat halus.

"Sudahkah aku mengatakan bahwa kau sangat manis hari ini, hyung?" kekeh Mingyu. "Panjang lengan sweater yang selalu melebihi panjang tanganmu—kebiasaanmu itu benar–benar menggemaskan."

Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu yang berada diwajahnya. Ia mengecupnya pelan kemudian tersenyum manis kearah Mingyu kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Kau belum mengatakannya."

"Kau manis, hyung—sangat manis." ujar Mingyu pelan penuh dengan kelembutan.

Wonwoo membalas senyuman Mingyu. Ia menarik tangan Mingyu yang masih ia genggam untuk semakin mendekat kearahnya. Tangan Wonwoo kemudian beralih untuk melingkar pada leher Mingyu. Wajah keduanya benar–benar dekat, bahkan mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lainnya.

"Mingyu." panggil Wonwoo dengan suara yang lirih dan rendah. "Cium aku."

Dalam batin Mingyu, ia sangat ingin menolak—karena bagaimanapun Wonwoo bukanlah miliknya. Wonwoo bukan kekasihnya yang bisa ia cium setiap saat. Mingyu tahu perlakuan Wonwoo adalah salah, namun kenapa ia tidak bisa mendorong tubuh Wonwoo agar menjauh darinya?

Bau tubuh Wonwoo membuatnya lupa dengan dunia. Wonwoo membuatnya melupakan bahwa kedekatan mereka ini salah. Wonwoo membuat Mingyu mabuk dan tak bisa membedakan mana yang salah dan mana yang benar ketika ia mengangguk menanggapi permintaan Wonwoo. Bibir Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo—awalnya adalah sebuah kecupan biasa, namun Wonwoo seakan tidak puas. Ia mulai melumat bibir Mingyu, mengajak pemuda yang lebih muda untuk semakin menginvasi bibirnya.

Mingyu sudah tidak memikirkan apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Ia semakin membawa Wonwoo mendekat padanya. Persetan dengan semuanya, karena Mingyu tidak bisa menolak Wonwoo. Apapun yang pemuda itu lakukan.

.

.

* * *

 _I can give it all to you, will you take it all from me. If love is a joke, then use me ruthlessly._

* * *

Seokmin—sahabat karib Mingyu—mengatakan bahwa Mingyu itu masokis. Sudah tahu bahwa Wonwoo akan mematahkan hatinya berkali–kali, kemudian menghancurkannya tanpa ampun, tapi ia tetap berdiri tegak. Seokmin juga mengatakan bahwa Mingyu itu sudah benar–benar buta karena cinta. Sudah tahu bahwa Wonwoo itu tidak pernah serius menjalin hubungan dengan orang–orang yang mendekatinya, Mingyu tetap saja bertahan.

Mendengar pujian—lebih tepatnya sindiran Seokmin, Mingyu hanya tersenyum kalem. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo tidak seburuk itu, ia selalu membela Wonwoo. Pada kenyataannya, perkataan Seokmin itu benar. Namun, ia tidak ingin _image_ Wonwoo semakin buruk dikalangan teman–temannya.

"Sudahlah, Seok. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Wonwoo bahkan jika kau menjelek–jelekkan Wonwoo." ujar Mingyu sembari tersenyum.

Seokmin menghela nafas, "Kau memang masokis, Kim."

Mingyu terkekeh, "Aku tahu—sangat tahu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Wonwoo disisiku. Bahkan jika dia tiba–tiba lari kepelukan pria lain, aku tetap menunggunya kembali. Bodoh bukan?"

"Kau memang bodoh, sudah tahu begitu kenapa masih diteruskan?" Seokmin menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan miris. Bagaimanapun cerianya seorang Kim Mingyu, ia akan berubah total jika membicarakan Wonwoo. "Kau juga butuh bahagia, Gyu."

"Saat ini, Wonwoo–hyung adalah kebahagiaanku." Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya. "Mungkin nanti, Seokmin–ah. Jika Wonwoo sudah menemukan orang yang ia cintai, aku akan mencoba mencari kebahagiaanku yang lainnya."

Bukan sekali atau dua kali Seokmin mengatakan hal ini pada Mingyu. Bagaimanapun Mingyu sudah berkorban banyak untuk Wonwoo, entah itu tenaga, pikirian maupun materi. Karena pada dasarnya Mingyu adalah anak baik dan penolong, maka ia selalu mengatakan iya pada permintaan Wonwoo—disamping rasa cintanya pada pemuda Jeon itu.

"Terserah kau, Kim."

Belum sempat Mingyu membalas perkataan Seokmin, ponselnya bordering. Nama Wonwoo tertera dilayar ponselnya— _Wonwoo is calling_. Tanpa diperintah, senyuman Mingyu mengembang dan Seokmin melihatnya. Mingyu segera menekan tombol virtual hijau pada layar ponsel pintarnya dan berjalan meninggalkan mejanya dan Seokmin.

"Hei, hyung."

Suara Mingyu terdengar sangat lembut ketika ia berbicara pada Wonwoo. Belum lagi nada bahagia yang selalu kentara disetiap patah kata yang ia keluarkan. Seokmin menyadarinya. Mingyu bagaikan pemuda yang kasmaran—pada kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Mingyu menghampiri Seokmin lagi. Senyuman manis melekat erat pada bibirnya. "Wonwoo–hyung mengajakku ke Jeju. Bukankah kedengarannya sangat romantis, Seok?"

"Untuk apa kesana?" tanya Seokmin.

"Wonwoo–hyung ada dua tiket berlibur ke Jeju dari kedua orangtuanya, dan ia mengajakku." suara Mingyu terdengar bahagia sekali. "Dia tidak mengajak Seungcheol–hyung atau Junhui–hyung atau yang lainnya, tapi ia mengajakku. Kau tahu seberapa bahagianya aku?"

Seokmin hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Wonwoo memang berbakat membuat Mingyu sakit hati, namun tak bisa Seokmin pungkiri bahwa Wonwoo juga bisa membuat Mingyu bahagia setengah mati. Dirinya hanya bisa berharap semoga Wonwoo menjaga kebahagiaan Mingyu karena bagaimanapun Mingyu sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri. Melihat Mingyu bersedih sama saja melihat adiknya bersedih.

"Aku tahu." celetuk Seokmin, "Wajahmu sudah mengatakan segala kebahagiaan yang kau alami, Gyu. Aku ikut bahagia."

"Seokmin–ah, sudah kukatakan bukan?"

Seokmin menatap tanya kearah Mingyu. Sedangkan pemuda tinggi itu kembali duduk dihadapan Seokmin dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

"Wonwoo–hyung tidak seburuk kelihatannya, bukan?"

Seokmin hanya bisa mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin membuat kebahagiaan Mingu ternodai, "Mungkin."

.

.

* * *

 _I'm your toy, I'm your toy, I'm your toy. If love is a joke, then use me ruthlessly._

* * *

"Oh ayolah, Kim. Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu—demi Tuhan." Seungkwan menggerutu karena senyum Mingyu mengembang sedari tadi. Bukannya apa–apa, tapi Mingyu seperti orang gila. "Apa Wonwoo–hyung akhirnya meresmikan hubungan kalian?"

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Seokmin datang dengan nampan ditangannya, "Dia akan pergi ke Jeju bersama Wonwoo–hyung. Biarkanlah, dia sedang dilanda kebahagiaan."

"Kurang dari dua puluh empat jam aku akan menghabiskan _weekend_ ini berdua dengan Wonwoo–hyung." Mingyu terpekik riang.

Seokmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Oh ayolah, selama beberapa hari ini kau selalu mengatakannya. Hal itu membuatku lama–lama menjadi muak, Kim."

"Idiot." ujar Seungkwan dengan nada sinis. "Hei, sampaikah salam pada Ibuku jika kalian bertemu."

Mingyu menatap Seungkwan, "Jika bertemu."

Ketiganya kembali fokus pada makanan yang dibawa Seokmin tadi. Mereka tengah berada di tengah–tengah ramainya kafetaria. Istirahat makan siang selalu menjadi alasan utama kenapa kafetaria sangat ramai kala itu. Sesekali Seokmin melempar canda yang dibalas oleh Seungkwan, terkadang Mingyu juga ikut bercanda.

"Mingyu–ya."

Mingyu menghentikan tawanya saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Mingyu menoleh, mendapati Wonwoo sedang berdiri disampingnya entah mulai kapan. Mingyu segera meletakkan sendoknya dan berdiri. Ia mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal—khas seperti orang yang _nervous_.

Senyuman Mingyu terkembang sempurna, "Hei, hyung."

Wonwoo membalas senyuman Mingyu, kemudian matanya beralih pada Seokmin dan Seungkwan. "Aku ingin berbicara pada Mingyu, bolehkah?"

Seungkwan tertawa pelan, "Aku bukan ibu Kim Mingyu, hyung. Tidak kau kembalikan sampai bertahun–tahun pun tak masalah."

Wonwoo terkekeh kemudian ia segera menarik tangan Mingyu keluar dari kafetaria fakultas Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya menurut dan tak menolak. Keduanya sampai disalah satu koridor yang cukup sepi, tak banyak mahasiswa yang berjalan disana.

"Hei, Gyu. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Mingyu mengangguk, "Katakan, hyung."

Wonwoo melepaskan pergelangan tangan Mingyu dari genggamannya. Ia menatap Mingyu, "Maafkan aku, Gyu. Rencana kita besok untuk pergi ke Jeju sepertinya harus dibatalkan."

Mingyu terdiam, tak menjawab perkataan Wonwoo. Namun, matanya menyiratkan dengan jelas permintaan penjelasan dari pemuda yang lebih tua. Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan, kemudian memegang kedua pundak Mingyu.

"Aku harus menemani Seungcheol–hyung ke Daegu. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus Seungcheol–hyung selesaikan disana." ujar Wonwoo. "Apakah tidak apa–apa jika aku membatalkannya, Gyu?"

Lagi. Wonwoo selalu membatalkan rencana mereka secara sepihak. Jika bukan karena Seungcheol pasti karena Junhui. Mingyu tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun disini. Seungcheol adalah orang terpenting Wonwoo, pemuda itu adalah teman Wonwoo semenjak kecil sedangkan Junhui? Bagaimana Mingyu harus menempatkan orang itu. Junhui adalah mantan kekasih Wonwoo yang masih sangat mencintai Wonwoo. Sedangkan Mingyu? Dia hanyalah adik kelas Wonwoo yang kebetulan dekat dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, walau dipaksakan. "Tidak apa–apa, hyung. Seungcheol–hyung pasti lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku."— _tidak, aku lebih membutuhkanmu_.

Wonwoo membalas senyuman Mingyu kemudian memeluk pemuda itu, "Kau yang terbaik, Gyu. Aku akan menggantinya lain kali."

Mingyu mengangguk pelan, namun tak membalas pelukan Wonwoo. Tangannya terlalu kaku untuk merengkuh Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya, "Apapun untukmu, hyung."— _tidak, jangan pergi kepelukkan orang lain_.

Meskipun hati Mingyu menjerit dan meraung, mencoba menahan Wonwoo untuk tidak melepaskan genggamannya. Namun, kenapa lidahnya kelu? Kenapa ia mendadak bisu? Kenapa ia selalu membiarkan Wonwoo mencabik–cabik hatinya yang bahkan sudah tak berbentuk ini?

Pertahanan Mingyu runtuh, satu tetes airmata mengalir dipipinya.

.

.

* * *

" _What am I to you?" Am I being too greedy by even asking this question?_

* * *

Bukannya Mingyu tidak pernah bertanya apa makna eksistensi Mingyu dikehidupan Wonwoo. Dia sudah pernah bertanya, namun ia selalu mendapat jawaban sama. _'Kau adalah adik yang berharga, Gyu. Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu.'_ —selalu jawaban itu yang Wonwoo lontarkan. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum pada Wonwoo.

Tidak, tidak—Mingyu bahagia dianggap sebagai seorang adik yang berharga bagi Wonwoo. Sekalipun ia menginginkan hal lebih, namun ia tidak bisa memaksa perasaan Wonwoo kan? Ia tidak bisa memaksa Wonwoo untuk menyayanginya sama seperti ia menyayangi Wonwoo. Atau malah menyuruh Wonwoo mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Mingyu.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan tugasmu kemarin?" Mingyu tengah membereskan meja belajar Wonwoo yang terlihat berantakan. Kini ia berada di kamar Wonwoo—pemuda yang lebih tua mengundang Mingyu untuk bertandang kerumahnya karena kedua orangtua Wonwoo sedang ke Changwon untuk beberapa hari.

Wonwoo yang sedang berbaring dikasur empuknya hanya bergumam pelan, "Aku masih harus mengeditnya, Gyu."

Mingyu yang sudah selesai merapikan meja belajar Wonwoo menghampiri pemilik kmar. Mingyu duduk dipinggiran ranjang Wonwoo dan menatap pemuda itu. Wonwoo menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Mingyu untuk berbaring disebelahnya. Mingyu menurut.

"Hari ini Junhui harus kembali ke Cina karena ada urusan keluarga." ujar Wonwoo. "Dia membatalkan janji untuk membelikanku cheeseburger."

Mingyu melirik jam dinding di kamar Wonwoo, pukul sebelas malam. Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada Wonwoo, "Mau membeli cheeseburger sekarang, hyung? Masih banyak took burger yang buka 24 jam."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan berbinar, "Benarkah?"

Mingyu tersenyum. Ia bangun, kemudian menarik tangan Wonwoo agar pemuda itu ikut bangun. Mingyu melepaskan genggamannya, kemudan berjalan mengambil hoodie milik Wonwoo. "Tentu saja, serahkan semuanya padaku."

Wonwoo terkekeh. Ia turun dari ranjangnya dan berdiri dihadapan Mingyu. Pemuda yang lebih muda memakaikan hoodie yang ia ambil pada tubuh kurus Wonwoo. "Kau tahu, kau memang yang terbaik."

Senyum Mingyu kembali merekah lebar, "Kau sudah sering mengatakannya, hyung."

Setelah selesai memakaikan hoodie Wonwoo, Mingyu mengambil jaketnya dan memakainya. Tak lupa ia mengambil sebuah kunci mobil yang ia letakkan dimeja. Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan keduanya berjalan keluar rumah Wonwoo. Angin malam berhembus kencang membuat Wonwoo semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Mingyu.

"Kedinginan, hyung?" Mingyu yang menyadari genggaman Wonwoo semakin erat menoleh kebelakang. Mingyu menarik Wonwoo pelan untuk semakin dekat kearahnya. Mingyu melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Wonwoo, "Bolehkah?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Gyu."

Mingyu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Wonwoo. Pemuda yang lebih tua mengucapkan terima kasih sembari tersenyum, Mingyu membalasnya. Ia kemudian belari kecil melingkari mobilnya dan membuka pintu kemudi. Mingyu mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

"Butuh pemanas, hyung?"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, "Didalam mobilmu sudah cukup hangat, Gyu. Aku tidak memerlukan pemanas."

Mingyu mengangguk. Ia menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari pekarangan rumah Wonwoo. Wonwoo memilih untuk menyalakan pemutar musik yang ada dimobil Mingyu. Ia memutar lagu–lagu yang sedang naik tangga lagu dan bernyanyi bersama Mingyu. Suasana dimobil itu tidak pernah sepi karena Wonwoo mengoceh pelan dan Mingyu menimpalinya. Dan Mingyu sangat menyukainya.

Boleh saja Wonwoo menganggap Mingyu adalah adik manis yang sangat Wonwoo sayang, karena Mingyu juga menyayangi Wonwoo—dalam konteks yang berbeda. Jika Mingyu adalah seorang adik bagi Wonwoo, maka Mingyu menganggap Wonwoo segalanya. Mingyu berpikir, ia terlalu meminta lebih pada Wonwoo jika ia bertanya apa makna Kim Mingyu bagi Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu bahagia, walaupun hanya seperti ini.

.

.

* * *

 _To you, I gave everything I had and everything I didn't have_

* * *

Mingyu bukanlah orang yang bisa meramal masa depan. Jadi, ketika Wonwoo datang keapartemen yang ia huni, Mingyu membukakannya. Ia menyuruh Wonwoo masuk, namun lelaki itu menolak. Ia lebih memilih berdiri didepan Mingyu, di ambang pintu apartemen Mingyu. Wonwoo mendongak, mata yang sangat Mingyu sukai itu menatapnya.

"Mingyu–ya, bolehkah aku tidur disini untuk beberapa hari?"

Mingyu menatap bingung kearah Wonwoo, "Kenapa, hyung? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng lemah, "Jangan bertanya. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya, Gyu. Jadi, bolehkah aku tidur diapartemenmu selama beberapa hari?"

Tanpa pikir panjang untuk kedua kalinya, Mingyu mengangguk. Tangannya menarik Wonwoo untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya. Wonwoo membawa satu tas jinjing penuh pakaian dan beberapa buku. Ia menuntun Wonwoo untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Kemudian Mingyu mengambil tas Wonwoo dan meletakkannya dikamarnya.

"Hyung, ingin minum sesuatu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo dan duduk disebelah pemuda yang lebih tua. Ia mengusap bahu Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu sudah mengatakan bukan bahwa ia tidak suka Wonwoo bersedih. Ia sangat ingin Wonwoo selalu bahagia dengan apa yang ia jalani.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, hyung—tapi aku selalu ada disini untuk mendengarkan setiap keluh kesahmu." Mingyu tersenyum menenangkan.

Wonwoo melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Mingyu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Mingyu dan mulai menangis. Seingat Mingyu, Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang gampang menangis. Namun kali ini pemuda itu menangis—jujur, hal tersebut membuat Mingyu ikut merasakan kesedihan Wonwoo.

"Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, ayah memukulku." Wonwoo berujar dengan suara yang lirih. "Ayah memukulku, Gyu."

Mingyu sedikit terkejut. Selama ia mengenal Tuan Jeon, Mingyu selalu berpikir bahwa pria paruh baya itu sangat baik hati dan menyayangi anak–anaknya. Mingyu tak bisa berkata, ia hanya mengusap punggung Wonwoo namun ia segera menarik tangannya ketika Wonwoo mendesis.

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Mingyu, "Punggunggu sakit, Gyu."

Mingyu dapat melihat raut kesakitan Wonwoo. Tangan Mingyu terangkat untuk mengusap airmata Wonwoo, "Bolehkah aku mengobatinya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk tanpa ragu. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya membelakangi Mingyu kemudian melepas jaket dan kaos yang ia kenakan. Mingyu terkesiap, ia dapat melihat bekas memerah yang melintang dipunggung putih Wonwoo. Tidak hanya satu, tapi ada 7 bekas memerah yang kontras dengan kulit Wonwoo. Tanpa pikir panjang Mingyu segera mengambil baskom yang ia isi dengan air hangat dan kotak obat. Mingyu meletakkannya dimeja ruang tamu. Ia mengambil kain yang sudah dibasahi air hangat dan mengusapnya pada punggung Wonwoo.

Wonwoo meringis sakit, "Pelan–pelan, Gyu."

Mingyu ikut meringis. Sekalipun ia tidak menderita rasa sakit yang sama dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu seakan–akan bisa merasakannya. Tangannya dengan pelan–pelan mengusap luka dipunggung Wonwoo. Gerakannya sangat lembut, seakan–akan takut Wonwoo akan hancur jika ia mengusapnya terlalu keras. Setelah selesai, Mingyu mengambil krim pereda rasa sakit. Ia mengoleskan krim tersebut pada setiap garis merah melintang pada punggung Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku jika aku menyakitimu, hyung."

"Tidak, Gyu—kau tidak menyakitiku."

Mingyu serasa ingin menangis. Ia ingin memindahkan rasa sakit Wonwoo padanya. Ia tidak tega melihat Wonwoo kesakitan seperti itu. Mingyu ingin sekali menggantikan Wonwoo memikul segala rasa sakitnya. Apa saja akan dia lakukan agar Wonwoo tidak terluka. Akan ia berikan semua yang ia punya untuk Wonwoo agar pemuda itu tetap terlindungi. Bahkan ia akan mencari apapun yang tak ia punya jima memang hal itu membuat Wonwoo aman disekitarnya.

Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo, "Maafkan aku, hyung."

.

.

* * *

 _We cannot be equal. Because you are the only one for me and to you I am one of many._

* * *

Mingyu sudah mengatakan bukan bahwa Wonwoo adalah cinta pertamanya? Wonwoo adalah orang yang ia cintai pertama kali dalam kehidupannya. Mingyu tidak memilikki pengalaman percintaan dengan siapapun. Jadi, dia rasa sudah cukup mengenal dan dekat dengan Wonwoo tanpa memperjelas hubungan keduanya. Bagi Mingyu, jika Wonwoo bahagia Mingyu akan melakukannya. Mingyu tidak mau peduli dengan rasa ngilu dihatinya ketika ia melihat Wonwoo bersama orang lain—asal Wonwoo bahagia, katanya.

Mingyu itu masokis, dan ia menyadarinya. Mingyu juga bodoh, ia juga menyadari hal itu. Namun, ketika ia melihat senyuman Wonwoo yang sangat manis itu, seakan–akan beban hidupnya berkurang. Terdengar berlebihan memang, namun itulah yang Mingyu rasakan. Wonwoo boleh saja menginjak–injak hatinya, meremasnya hingga hancur, Mingyu tetap akan ada disampingnya.

"Kau akan kemana, hyung?"

Wonwoo menoleh, mendapati Mingyu tengan berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. "Aku akan tinggal diapartemen Junhui. Aku sudah merepotkanmu selama satu minggu ini, Gyu."

Mingyu berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang membereskan pakaiannya. Ia duduk diranjangnya, "Aku tidak keberatan, hyung. Kau bisa tinggal disini selama apapun, hyung. Aku malah senang kau berada disini."

Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Mingyu, "Junhui menawarkan hal baik, Gyu. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Hyung, jika aku memohon, apakah kau tetap pergi?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara yang hampir seperti bisikan, namun Wonwoo mendengarnya. "Aku mohon, tetaplah disini, hyung. Aku juga membutuhkanmu."

"Mingyu–ya."

"Bolehkah aku egois sekali saja, hyung?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan memelas.

Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu, ia menangkup wajah Mingyu. Jemarinya mengusap pipi Mingyu dengan lembut. "Kau ini cengeng sekali, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya akan tidur diapartemen Jun, kita masih bisa bermain bersama."

Mingyu menghele nafas. Ia melepaskan tangan Wonwoo dari kedua sisi wajahnya. "Aku akan membantumu, hyung."

Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengambil beberapa helai pakaian Wonwoo yang masih tergantung rapi di lemarinya. Mingyu melipat pakaian Wonwoo dengan rapi. Semua gerakan Mingyu tak pernah lepas dari pandangan Wonwoo. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu mendekati Mingyu, ia memeluk Mingyu erat.

"Jangan marah, Gyu." ujar Wonwoo sembari mengusap punggung Mingyu. "Aku juga membutuhkanmu, Gyu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu."

Tangan Mingyu yang masih bertahan dikedua sisi tubuhnya, perlahan terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Wonwoo. Mingyu membawa Wonwoo lebih dekat kearahnya. Keduanya berpelukan tanpa ada kata yang terucap di bibir masing–masing. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, mereka merasa kata–kata tidak diperlukan saat ini.

Mingyu sadar, ia memang sedikit kekanakan dengan meminta Wonwoo untuk tetap tinggal. Bagaimanapun Mingyu tidak memilikki hak apapun atas Wonwoo. Wonwoo bebas memilih apapun yang ia inginkan, dan Mingyu mencoba merampasnya. Mingyu mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memaksamu." ujar MIngyu lirih. "Aku menyayangimu, hyung—sangat."

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, "Sama, aku juga menyayangimu. Jadi, jangan bersedih karena aku tinggal dirumah Junhui."

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu di kampus, Gyu." Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Mingyu sembari tersenyum manis. "Ingatkan jika aku menyayangimu?"

Lagi–lagi Mingyu mengangguk.

Pada dasarnya Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidaklah sama. Bagi Wonwoo rasa sayangnya pada Mingyu hanya sebatas perasaan sayang adik dan kakak. Sedangkan bagi Mingyu, Wonwoo lebih dari itu. Wonwoo sudah bagaikan nafasnya, darahnya, jantungnya—segalanya. Bagi Mingyu, Wonwoo adalah satu–satunya tempat Mingyu mencurahkan segala perasaannya. Sedangkan bagi Wonwoo, Mingyu hanyalah salah satu diantara beberapa pilihan.

.

.

.

Mingyu tidak pernah menyesal mengenal Wonwoo. Ia tidak pernah menganggap Wonwoo adalah sebuah luka yang kapan saja bisa membunuhnya. Wonwoo memang bukan orang baik yang akan membalas perasaannya. Namun, Wonwoo adalah gravitasi yang menariknya. Wonwoo juga bagaikan poros hidupnya. Ia bahagia memilikki Wonwoo disisinya walaupun bukan sebagai prioritas Wonwoo. Sekalipun Wonwoo memperlakukannya seperti mainan, Mingyu tidak keberatan. Asalkan Wonwoo tersenyum, semua rasa sakit Mingyu hilang seketika.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Sannihyun's Note  
**

Hello, this is Sannihyun~! Well, I'm trying to write something for my new family, **17FOSTER**. Guys, this is for you /hugnkisses/ btw, thanks for accepting me hahaha

Happy reading^^

* * *

 **P.S pardon my typo(s) I'm writing this ff at 1PM lol**


End file.
